Fighting for Freedom
by SparrowD99
Summary: Elizabeth finds herself mixed in a tale that she doen't belong. Will she be able to return to her own World and forget what she has seen/done. Or will she never be free.


**Background. **

I twirled around, my skirts left following my action. I couldn't help but laugh at this it always brought me great joy to be able to act like a child, even if it was improper of someone my age. I only did it when i was alone or with my younger sister, Anabelle.

We were quite close even with the age gap. I tended to her whilst she was just a baby, our mother had been unwell after the birth had didnt recover properly for a few weeks. Papa was mad with worry and tried getting the best help money could buy.

My family aren't poor, unlike many unfortunate people in our times. Technically we are royalty though sometimes i wish i was just an ordinary pauper, that way i could have freedom and venture out in the world - without worry.

My Mother died a year after Anabelle was born, Papa was heart broken and so was most the Kingdom. They all loved my mother, she was beautiful, kind, generous everything a Queen ought to be.

I wish i had her beauty, her golden locks or pretty eyes. Instead i got Fathers dark locks and murky eyes, Anabelle was the beautiful one just like Mother. So i cared for my Sister whilst Papa tended to his heart. It wasnt his fault, Mother was his world.

I used to sit with him in the throne room, on his lap as he told stories about Mother to Anabelle who wanted to know about her. He retold many tales but their was always a touch of lost happiness and grief present behind his carefully crafted mask. Everyone seemed oblivious to his pain, i wasnt i observed the hidden and knew the guarded emotions that people tried to conceal even from themselves.

Mother had died almost twelve years ago, yet we still feel her loss in the castle. Even Anabelle who has no real memories of her for she was too young when she died. On the anniversary on her death everyone lights a candle in their windows a sign of respect, it's so beautiful to see from the castle windows. Papa spends the day in her garden which is decorated with hanging lanterns, like it had been on their wedding day.

However my sister and i was locked away in the castle, we werent allowed out into the town just outside the walls. It was Papa's first demand after Mother died. Anabelle was destrught she loved going to the market days with Mother and didnt want to stop.

Unfortunately, no matter how much we pleaded he never relented always persistant that it was safer for us inside.

"I've lost your Mother to the world. I can't loose you two to the same fate." he would always say signalling the discussion was over.

I can understand in a way, Mother died after her carriage had overturned because the horses had been spooked by something. I wasnt sure on the specifics Papa always said that i didnt need details.

What Papa didnt know couldnt hurt him. Aslong as i remained undiscovered i could slip away to the town every other week.

It was easier then you would think, considering the amount of guards that the castle had patrolling it. I wasnt sure if this was a good thing or something that needed to be addressed. If we became under attack, i would tell my Father of the flaws i always reasoned whilst it was still safe for me to leave.

Anabelle was occupied with her tutor, a women that took a serve dislike to me not that i care. The women was a narrowed minded wit that had the imagination of a fish. Something i didnt care for, she taught Anabelle what she needed to know and just that.

Papa was having a meeting with the Lords in the Hall and was occupied as well, so i was free to spend my time as i wished.

I waited five minutes before grabbing my cloak from the bottom of my wardrobe, hidden behind a false bottom from the maids that hung my clothes. I waited before leaving just incase i was needed for something.

I had opted for a simple dress that morning, for i had obtained prior knowledge of my families activites to be able to plan my little adventures.

I had come accustomed to making my excuses to the curious glances of maids. I had a perfect excuse, i loved riding it was my escape from the hollowness of my home. I had been known to spend dawn til dusk riding around the grounds.

Today was going to be different, yet i didnt know that yet.


End file.
